


Invisible

by Jinklo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinklo/pseuds/Jinklo
Summary: Credence is invisible. And so is someone else, but in a different way...





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plotless, fairly pointless addition to the fandom. But I like it. Hope you do too. :)

Credence Barebone stands in the middle of the sidewalk, holding his leaflets loosely, halfheartedly offering them to everyone and anyone walking by. People pass around him in all directions but no one once looks at him, no one even glances to the side and meets his eyes by _accident_. It would almost be impressive if it wasn't so lonely. He almost mentally compares it to water rushing around a rock in a stream, but that doesn't work because these people keep at least ten inches between him and them. They walk around him as if he isn't there, but should be avoided anyway. Like a hole in the sidewalk they don't want to step in, or maybe a glass column. Definitely something _invisible_. 

All of the sudden it's as if he can feel someone's eyes resting on him, and he looks up. Who would be watching someone like him?

  
Mr. Graves is standing on the other side of the street, looking at Credence steadily. Seeing him. Credence starts walking, pulled as if under a spell, but he knows that this is no enchantment.

As he gets closer it becomes apparent that he's the only one who can see the wizard. 

  
Mr. Graves too, is invisible.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever posted anywhere so any and all feedback would definitely be appreciated. ^__^


End file.
